Long Day
by EAdams
Summary: Elizabeth has a very bad day and meets a kind stranger who turns out to be more than she bargained for. One-Shot
**Part I**

 _San Francisco_

Elizabeth stirred her drink quietly, absently clinking the ice against the glass. Her elbows were on the bar and her head tilted down. She let out a deep sigh and signaled the bar tender for another.

"Bad day?"

She looked to her right and saw a middle-aged man looking at her earnestly. He had dark hair speckled with gray, a strong jaw, and bright blue eyes.

"You could say that," she answered.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Not much to tell. I thought I was being called up for a promotion, but I got fired instead."

He made a sympathetic face.

"When I called my best friend to tell her, she told me she just took a job across the country and will be moving next month." She stifled a sniffle. "After pretending to be happy about her leaving me, I got caught in the rain on the way home without an umbrella. When I finally got there, wanting nothing but a hot shower and a warm bed, I saw that my neighbor had had a small fire in her kitchen and the sprinklers in my apartment went off, so everything I own is now soaked and likely ruined." She took a long pull from her drink and stared at the bottles behind the bar.

"Ouch! That sounds awful. But hey, this dress is dry," he said as he looked appreciatively at the little black cocktail dress.

"I borrowed it from my neighbor upstairs. It was the only thing that fit me."

"Well, you look great." She smiled wanly. He continued, "And your insurance will cover the damages to your apartment, surely."

"I was renting, but my landlord is taking care of everything. I suppose that's some kind of blessing. He put me up here." She gestured to the hotel lobby just outside the bar. "He says it'll take a few weeks to get everything repaired. My renter's policy will cover my personal things. Who knows? Maybe I'll take the money and start over, move someplace new."

"That's the spirit. You could even move with your friend. She might appreciate having a friend along."

She smiled. "Maybe I will. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. It's Henry." He held out his hand and she shook it lightly.

"Elizabeth." For a moment their eyes met and something passed between them; compassion, interest, and the very beginnings of attraction. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like Paul Newman, Henry?"

"All the time," he laughed.

"And what do you do, Henry?"

"I work in publishing."

"Sounds like fun. Are you an editor?"

He chuckled quietly. "You could say that."

Normally, she would have inquired about what he meant by that, but she was too tired and a little too tipsy to care about ambiguous answers.

"And are you here on business?" she asked.

"Yes. I had a few authors to meet with in the area. And there was a small convention this week."

"Ah. Is the convention over now?"

"Just wrapped up. I'll be heading home tomorrow," he replied. 

"And where's home?" she asked.

"New York."

She snorted. "New York. I hate New York. Charlotte's moving to New York. New York takes everything."

He grinned at her slightly inebriated confession. "One friend moving away can hardly be considered taking _everything_."

"Oh, that's not all!" she said, suddenly animated. "In college, I dated this guy. It was almost the end of the year and he was about to graduate and we both knew it wasn't really going to go anywhere, but I ended up really liking him. You know, when you meet someone and you just get that feeling, like you're getting a glimpse of forever." She sighed heavily. "Anyway, the year ended, he graduated and guess where he moved to?"

"New York?"

"New York! Stinky, stealing city," she grumbled.

Henry chuckled. "Maybe you could move to New York."

"And let the stinky city steal me, too? Uh-uh. No way, Jose."

He took her drink and set it down on the counter before the contents sloshed out with her gesticulating. "It has its good points, you know."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one thing, my ex-wife doesn't live there."

She giggled and playfully slapped his arm. "You're funny, Henry."

"And you, Elizabeth, are drunk."

"No, this isn't drunk. This is just very, veeeerrrry relaxed." He cut her a look. "And a bit tipsy."

He smiled. "Glad to see you can be honest with yourself. Can I order you a cup of coffee?"

She nodded and he placed the order. She sipped the coffee slowly as her neighbor kept a watchful eye on her.

"So Henry, why are you in a bar all alone? No friends at the convention?" 

"Sure, there were friends there, but after a week of schmoozing, I thought a quiet night would be nice."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your evening," she said sincerely.

"No, you've been quite entertaining." She smacked his arm again, but her smile held as he chuckled.

"Well, I should probably be going," she said as she stood a little shakily. "It's been nice talking to you, Henry. And thanks for listening to me whine about my life."

"Anytime. I should be going, too. I still haven't packed." He signaled the bartender and placed money on the bar. "Allow me."

"Oh, that's really not necessary."

"Let an old man buy you a drink," he said with a smile.

"Alright. But I don't think you're as old as you think you are," she teased.

"No? And how old do you think I am?" he asked as he escorted her through the lobby and towards the elevators.

She scrunched her forehead up in thought. "I don't know. Maybe forty-two?"

He let out a boisterous laugh as the elevator doors opened. "Elizabeth, you just might be my new favorite person."

"What? Was I close?"

"My dear, I won't spoil the illusion with the truth. Now, what floor are you on?"

She fished around for her room key and showed him. "Twelve."

"Me, too."

When the elevator doors opened, they both turned to the right toward Elizabeth's room at the end of the hallway. She swiped her key in the lock and turned to face him, her hand holding the handle behind her back.

"Thanks a lot, Henry. For listening, and cheering me up, and making sure I didn't do anything stupid while drunk."

"Was I that obvious?"

"That you were watching out for me? Just a little. But don't feel bad – I'm pretty observant. I'm sure no one else noticed." She smiled as she said it and his eyes twinkled back at her.

"Well, you're very welcome, Elizabeth. It was my pleasure. And I hope your life starts looking up soon."

She smiled wanly and he kissed her on the cheek, then turned to walk away.

"Henry?"

"Yes?" He turned around and took a step toward her.

"Um, I, well, that is... I wanted to... I thought..."

"Elizabeth, whatever it is, you can just say it."

She turned beet red and looked down at the carpet. "I've never done this before... but I've had a rough day and you've been so nice and I could use a little... comfort, and I thought maybe you could, that you might like to..."

"Comfort you?" he asked quietly. She nodded her head slowly, eyes still plastered to the blue carpet. "I'd be honored. But Elizabeth, you don't owe me anything. You know that, right? If you want, we can just be friends."

She looked up slowly, a shy but somehow still bold look in her eye. "I don't want to just be friends. I have enough friends."

He smiled and nodded. "Okay."

She pushed back on the door behind her and walked in to the suite, Henry following close behind. "Just give me a minute," she said as walked into the bathroom.

Elizabeth had never had a one night stand before or had sex with a man she didn't know really well, but something about this felt good and safe and familiar somehow, and Henry was so kind. She decided to stop second guessing herself and go with her gut. She brushed her teeth, removed her make-up and decided to go ahead and take a shower. She was still feeling the effects of the alcohol, though she wasn't drunk anymore. She let the steam relax her muscles and curl the hair that she had knotted on top of her head to keep dry.

Drying off, she smoothed on the hotel's lotion and brushed out her hair. Realizing she had nothing to put on – she'd had nothing but a damp bra on under the dress – she wrapped herself up in a thick towel and walked into the bedroom.

Henry was sitting in the chair by the bed, his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His tie was undone and hanging loosely over his grey oxford. He was flipping through a magazine and looked up when she walked out. The magazine quickly fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry. All my stuff was wet so I didn't pack any clothes to bring with me. I was going to go shopping tomorrow, but for now," she gestured to her body, "this towel is all I have."

"Towels are good. I like towels."

She smiled at his expression and walked toward him slowly. "What were you reading?"

"I have no idea."

She raised her brow.

He continued, "The sight of you has wiped all other thoughts from my mind."

"Very nice line, Henry."

"Age does have its advantages," he replied with a shrug.

"Such as accumulating lines to use on unsuspecting women?"

"That, and having learned how not to put my foot in my mouth." She laughed and he pulled her down to sit on his lap. He traced her cheek with the back of his hand and looked at her adoringly. "You are so beautiful, do you know that?"

"Really?"

"Really. One of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen."

"Thank you," she sighed deeply and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. "I needed to hear that today."

"Anytime."

They sat snuggled for a few moments, enjoying the silence.

"Oh, no," she groaned suddenly.

"What?"

"I don't have any protection! Do you?"

"No. I'm not in the habit of carrying condoms on me."

"Not even in your room?"

He smiled. "Sorry. But if it makes you feel any better, I've had a vasectomy and I'm clean." Her eyes brightened. "One of the perks of being an old man."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. As he relaxed back into the chair, she ran her tongue over his lips and felt him groan deep in his chest. "Not so old," she whispered.

Two hours later, she had her head on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her tightly. "How are you feeling?" he asked her quietly.

"Wonderful. And very comforted. Well done, Henry," she said with a smile.

He chuckled. "I aim to please, my dear."

A few more minutes passed in silence and then Henry spoke again. "You want to know something strange?"

"Hmm?" she said sleepily. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep right about now? I thought men always passed out after doing the deed."

"Sounds like you've been with the wrong men. Or at least with young men."

"Are you saying you've learned to appreciate post-coital conversation?"

"You know, Elizabeth, I don't think a woman has ever made me laugh as much as you have tonight."

"Thank you. Now you were about to tell me something strange."

"Oh, yes. I don't know your last name. And you don't know mine."

"I like it that way. It can be our own secret world. You can just be Henry and I'll just be Elizabeth."

"I like that idea." He was quiet for a moment while he drew circles on her bare skin. "What if I wanted to see you again?"

"Do you want to see me again?"

"I'm pretty sure I do. How do you feel about that?"

She snuggled a little closer and wrapped her legs around his thigh. "I think I like that idea. When will you be in town next?"

"The next planned visit isn't for another six months, but sometimes I come out unexpectedly. Can I call you?"

"Sure, I'd like that," she said as she kissed his neck lightly. "You have the best smell. Has anyone ever told you that?"

He laughed again. "No, I've never been told that. You are a breath of fresh air. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Not lately." She smiled and went back to kissing his neck. "Would you be mad if I gave you a hickey?"

"Mmm. Not a bit. I'll wear a turtleneck."

She giggled and continued with her assault, her hands roaming freely over his body. "Your chest is so broad. Are you going to tell me that's another benefit of age?" 

"Probably. Or maybe your previous boyfriends were skinny little welps." He rolled over so she was on her back and he was on his side looking down at her. "On second thought, forget I mentioned other boyfriends. Don't think about them." He ran his hands down her torso and began skillfully kissing her left ear.

"Ooohh, where did you learn to do that?"

"Paris. It's a very educational place."

"I'm sure it is," she breathed.

"So you'll call me if you need anything?"

"Yes. Now go, you'll miss your flight."

He kissed her softly one last time, then walked out the door. Elizabeth leaned back against the closed door and sighed. Two seconds later, she heard a knock. She looked through the peep hole and smiled, then opened the door.

"Yes, Henry?"

"I forgot this." He reached for her and gave her a kiss so strong, so deep, that she actually felt her knees get a little weak. When he pulled away with a satisfied look, she smiled dizzily at him.

"Wouldn't want you to forget that," she said quietly.

"Elizabeth," he said earnestly. "I know I was supposed to be comforting you, but that was the best night I've had in a long time. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Henry. It was mutually beneficial." She kissed him sweetly and with a last touch to her cheek, he was gone. 

**** Part II ****

 _New York, 18 months later_

"So when do you meet William's parents?" Charlotte asked.

"Tonight. And it's just his dad. His mom doesn't like to come into the city and they don't like to be together anyway—messy divorce."

Charlotte nodded. "So, are you nervous?"

"A little bit, but William says his dad will love me and promises that he's a really nice guy. I think it will be alright." 

"Well, good luck. Let me know how it goes."

Four hours later, Elizabeth was meeting William in the lobby of his office building.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" she asked as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Great. How was yours?"

"Good. Do I look alright?"

"You look perfect. You're not nervous, are you?" he asked.

"Just a bit. It's not every day I meet my prospective father-in-law." She looked at the ring on her finger and smiled dreamily, squeezing William's waist a little tighter.

"He'll love you, I'm sure of it. He just wants me to be happy, and you make me happy. End of story."

"Oh, it's that simple, is it?" she teased.

"Yes, it's that simple." He stopped at the corner to kiss her and smiled softly as he gazed down at her. "I'm so glad you moved to New York. And so glad you got a job around the corner, and incredibly glad I saw you in that café last year and ridiculously glad that you remembered me after all that time."

"Silly man. Of course I remembered you. You are incredibly memorable, but even if you weren't, I make it a point to at least remember the names of the men I date, no matter how long ago it was."

"Did you really have a feeling about me back in college?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes," she began as they crossed the busy street. "Not a huge bolt of lightning or anything, just a sense that this could be really good if we wanted it to be; it could even be forever. Haven't you ever gotten that feeling?" 

"I did when I saw you in that café. It was like fate dropped a gorgeous present in my lap."

She laughed and pinched his side. "What time is it? We're not late, are we?"

"Nope, right on time." He opened the door and ushered her in ahead of him. "I see dad in the back. Come on."

William led the way through the narrow tables while Liz followed behind him, her view blocked by his broad back. Finally, he stepped to the side and pulled her up next to him just as the man at the table was standing to greet them.

"Elizabeth, this is my father - "

"Henry!" she squeaked, her face instantly paling.

"Elizabeth, it's good to see you again," Henry said with a red face and a tight smile. "I see you decided to move to New York after all."

William looked from one to the other with a confused look on his face. "Do you two know each other?"


End file.
